


Change of Pace

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM elements, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Nora has grown rather tired of taking orders from Paladin Danse and decides that it's time for her to take control of the situation.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Change of Pace

“I still don’t get it,” Nora said as she settled onto the only mattress available in the run-down shack, watching as Danse stepped out of his Power Armor and carefully set his rifle aside. “How do you always manage to get these missions that are just me and you? No scribe, no squire, no one but us.”

“It helps to have a little pull in the Brotherhood,” Danse answered proudly, his brown eyes flickering over the woman as she sat on the bed. “Besides that, we haven’t exactly kept it a secret about how close we’ve become.”

“I thought fraternization among ranks was wrong,” Nora teased, posing subtly as Danse kept watching her.

“Frowned upon,” the paladin corrected as he watched her a little more closely now. “But they do make exceptions and sometimes even encourage such relationships if the outcome may be… favorable.”

“A favorable outcome, huh?” Nora’s face began to split into a grin as she watched the blush dusting over Danse’s cheeks. “What kind of outcome might that be, exactly?”

“A child,” he answered bluntly. “A child born into the Brotherhood, raised among the ranks from birth.”

“Hmm. And how might that child come to be, Paladin Danse?”

Nora nearly busted out laughing at the look of sheer embarrassment on his face. She knew she should be ashamed of herself for acting that way but she couldn’t help it. He was just too damned cute when his face turned red and he tripped over his own words trying to explain copulation and conception to a woman who had openly had a child of her own before.

“That kind of talk is very unbecoming of a woman of your rank, Ackerman.” Danse’s voice was low as he stepped toward her, his eyes shining with anticipation. “Perhaps you need to be reminded of how a Knight of the Brotherhood should act around a superior.”

“Is that so?” Nora allowed the challenge to steep into her voice, raising the man’s ire just a little more. “What makes you think you can teach me anything I don’t already know, big guy?”

If Danse were any less of a man he may have growled before tackling her. Instead he simply lunged, sending her back onto the mattress that sent up a plume of dust as they made contact. His lips were on hers before the dust could settle, his hands struggling to get between the two of them to grapple with the zipper of her uniform to get things started.

But Nora had other plans.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she used a move she had learned in training to flip them over. It was easier when her partner was lighter than the mass of muscle atop her, but that didn’t mean it was impossible. It just left her gasping for breath when she finally had the surprised Paladin on his back, staring up at the woman now straddling him.

“I’m a quick learner,” Nora purred, reaching up on her own to undo the zipper of her jumpsuit, tugging it down slowly. “So how about I teach you a thing or two about the knight, Paladin?”

Danse said nothing as Nora stripped for him slowly, but he did place his hands on her thighs, his thumbs squeezing against the muscles there gently. He continued to watch as Nora pushed her arms free of the sleeves, then pushed the material to her hips where she could freely pull off her undershirt, allowing him to confirm his suspicions all along: she hadn’t been wearing a bra that day.

Nora squealed as Danse sat up, effectively pushing her off his gut and into his lap, and latched onto a nipple to suck on it gently, leaving the other unattended and neglected. But that was Danse. It was what made him such a good soldier: when his mind was set on a task he would work it until completion.

But that wasn’t what Nora wanted. She didn’t want him to work until completion yet. She wanted to show him what she was capable of this time. 

Pushing him off her took a little more effort than it should have, but she managed it without speaking. All it had taken was a light tap on the forehead to get his attention, then a gently shove in the same spot to make him move.

“I’m on top this time,” Nora explained, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Tonight, I’m going to be giving the orders.”

“You are?” Confusion filtered across Danse’s features. The look of realization was one that Nora had never seen before, one mixed with delight and uncertainty.

“I am,” Nora agreed, trying to keep her voice stern but sultry. “In the Brotherhood you may rank above me, _Paladin_ , but in the bedroom I give the orders. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He seemed eager now, like a good soldier awaiting his orders on the battlefield.

“Good. Now for my first order I want you to finish undressing me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Danse repeated, watching as Nora slide off his lap where he had pushed her moments before in his fervor. He watched as her breasts jiggled and swayed tantalizingly before him, begging him to touch them again.

_Those were not your orders,_ he reminded himself sternly. Looking away from them he reached for her jumpsuit where it hung loose at her hips, pulling it down slowly until he was shown the next surprise: red panties.

Danse swallowed as he looked at them, envisioning himself kneeling between her trembling thighs, pulling them down slowly like he was pulling the paper off a present before leaning in to plunder the goods within. He could practically taste her on his tongue as he stared, still pulling the jumpsuit carefully to her ankles, looking away just long enough to help her step out of them.

“You like these, don’t you?” Nora reached toward her own waist, running her thumbs along the upper elastic but not pulling them off yet. “I want you to take them off carefully. They’re very… delicate.”

Danse nodded in understanding, not trusting himself to speak just yet. His fingers felt clumsy as they reached for the band, taking great care not to stretch the elastic or fabric, easing them off her hips to her thighs, then to her knees. Once he reached her feet again, he looked up, holding the fabric in place as she stepped out of them. From their position, her standing and him sitting on the bed before her he was in the perfect position to taste her. All he would need to do was lift her leg onto his shoulder, opening her wide for his mouth and tongue. He reached out to grab her leg, his fingers just brushing her thigh when he felt the sharp sting of a hand slapping his wrist.

“When did I tell you to touch me?”

“Y-you didn’t,” Danse admitted, brown eyes flickering up to find Nora staring down at him deviously. “You didn’t, ma’am,” he added.

“That’s right, Paladin. You acted without my order to do so.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Danse agreed, his gut twisting in a delicious way.

“We punish soldiers that don’t listen to orders,” Nora continued, kicking her clothes out of the way. “Stand up, Paladin.”

Danse didn’t speak as he obeyed, standing at attention as he awaited his next order. Nora allowed her gaze to rove over him for a moment, her eyes pausing on his arousal pressing out the crotch of the orange one-piece.

“Clothes off, Paladin. Slowly.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Danse answered, the word feeling more and more foreign on his tongue with how often he had said it already. Keeping himself at attention the best he could he reached up, pulling the zipper down as slowly as he dared before pulling off the sleeves. He chanced a look at Nora as she watched him work. Her eyes were all over his exposed chest now, the pink tip of her tongue running across her top lip slowly. Danse sucked in a deep breath at the sight before slowly lowering the suit to his own ankles, stopped by the boots he still wore.

“Sit on the bed,” Nora said, her eyes snapping back to his. “Take off the boots, take it all off, then turn around.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Danse answered, unsure of why she would want him facing away from her. One thought that kept circling back in his mind as he struggled to untie the knots with shaky fingers was that she was going to insert something into him. Would he mind it? Would he like it? He supposed that there was only one way to find out. As soon as he was free from the boots and jumpsuit he turned his back to her.

“Bend over, hands on the bed and feet apart, Paladin.”

Danse said nothing as he did as told. He could have said no. He could have said he wanted to stop. But he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to stop. He trusted Nora to know him well enough to know his limits and curiosities just as he was sure he knew hers. None-the-less he braced himself for something to enter him as he heard her moving around behind him. However, what came next was far from expected.

The first blow made him flinch but he didn’t ask her to stop. Instead he struggled to figure out if he enjoyed it or not. By time her hand made contact with his rear again he had decided that he did. It felt odd to be in such a position, allowing her touch him in such a way, but at the same time it almost felt right.

He was a soldier, after all, and he had disobeyed her orders. Or more like he had done something he was told not to do. He deserved to be punished for it. Two more swats landed before Nora declared they were done and he could turn to face her again. He did so with a red face and opened mouth, his breathing heavy enough to echo through the room.

“You may touch me now, Paladin. But only where and how I say. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Danse gasped, still shaking from excitement of discovering something new about himself. He allowed Nora to grab his hand, leading it to the heat between her thighs. They twitched instinctively, muscle memory threatening to take over as they made contact with the lips, wanting to press and rub before he was told to do so.

_Insubordination is a punishable offense_ , he reminded himself as Nora began to position his fingers how she wanted, pushing and pulling his hand how she wanted, moaning and gasping as she did.

“Just like this,” she instructed, releasing his wrist and allowing him to keep the movement going steady. Her head tipped back as she grasped his shoulder, still moving her hips against him. He wanted badly to match her pace, to slip a finger or two inside and listen to her mewl as his hand became soaked with her juices. But he had been giving his orders, and he was going to obey them.

But he knew he was going to have to break protocol soon. He could tell by how her hips began to jerk instead of glide that she was going to cum soon, and with such she would lose her balance. If she fell back he would have to catch her. If she fell forward he might slip a finger in her anyways. Either situation was going to end with him disobeying orders, and that would result in another punishment.

“F-fuck,” Nora moaned, her hips falling still as Danse continued to keep up his pace. She fell forward, her hands braced on him and her knees surprisingly holding her up. Danse quickly assessed the situation and decided this best action was to keep going as he had been told. Nora let out a strangled sound as he rubbed her clit, allowing her juices to lubricate his fingers for an easier glide over the nub. “Enough, Danse. Stop.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said as he dutifully stopped, dropping his hand back to his side as he stood at attention again, still allowing her to brace herself on him.

“Goddamn,” she muttered under her breath. “Give me– give me a moment.”

Danse said nothing as he stood before her, but he did let his mind wander. He thought of easing her onto the bed behind him, of sliding into her gently and making love to her as she struggled to recover from her first orgasm. He thought about how it would be worth whatever other punishment she might conjure for him. But before he could act she was straightening up again, clearing her throat and looking him in his eyes.

“Are you ready, Paladin?”

“Ma’am?”

“Do you need any more stimulation,” she elaborated, glancing down at his hard cock as he pointed back at her accusingly.

_You brought me here, now do something about it,_ it seemed to say.

“No, ma’am. I’m ready.”

“Good,” Nora said softly, sliding her hands from his shoulders to his chest where she began to push gently. Danse didn’t budge. “Lay on the bed, hands over your head.”

“Yes, ma’am.” With no hesitation Danse laid himself on the mattress, ignoring the feel of the rough fabric against his bare back and buttocks. Nora watched as he centered himself on the bed, leaving her plenty of room to climb on with him, to place a leg on either side of his thighs. But she didn’t move until he had followed her orders thoroughly, raising his hands over his head where they would be out of the way and unable to touch her.

She’d topped him before, but this time felt different. As her hips settled against his she felt fuller, more stretched than before. Maybe it was just the excitement of ordering him around. Maybe it was the look he was giving her as he lay obediently below her, awaiting her next order. It was a look of sheer want and lust and, dare she say, love.

Nora moaned softly as she began to move her hips along him, allowing him to slide in and out of her at a gentle pace. Closing her eyes for a moment she leaned forward, placing a hand in the center of his chest where she could feel his heart beating in time with his cock that throbbed inside her.

“Don’t cum yet,” she whispered, more for her own benefit than his. Danse muttered some kind of response that she didn’t catch, too caught up in her own world as she began to move a little harder and faster. “Don’t cum before me.”

Closing her eyes it was easy to imagine that nothing in the world had changed. The bombs had never dropped, her life was going along as normal, and Shaun was fast asleep in his little cot as Codsworth checked in on him from time to time. The only thing that would be different was her husband. It wasn’t Nate beneath her, whispering small words of encouragement and praise to her. No, as much as she loved Nate she had to admit she was never truly in love with him. Not like she was with Danse. There had never been this level of want and love with Nate.

Nora tossed her head back as she felt another orgasm coming on, this one promising to be stronger than the ones before. Stronger than any of them she had ever had with her husband so many years before. So many _centuries_ before.

“Fuck,” she gasped, her eyes snapping open as she flung her head forward to gaze Danse deep in the eyes. “Are you ready for me to cum?”

“Yes,” he gasped out, his hips starting to twitch up. She didn’t stop him, not this time. She wanted it. She wanted to feel him deeper inside her, pressing and stretching her like never before. Her movements began to stutter as she struggled to keep up the pace, struggled to keep going against him. She could feel her fingers pressing into his flesh, hear his hiss of pain as her nails bit into his chest. She could feel his heart beating harder, still keeping time with the throb inside her.

“Not yet,” she managed, tilting her hips forward, using the new position to piston herself on him. “Not yet, Danse. Not yet!”

Eyes closing again Nora allowed herself to imagine everything was right in the world. The bombs had never dropped, she had married this man she loved so much her heart ached for him. She had had her child with him, the same loving little baby fast asleep in his cot down the hall from them. He was Nate. He was Danse. He was both. He was a loving father, a doting husband. He was–

Nora let out a strangled moan as she came, her eyes snapping open as she looked up and above toward the rotting roof of the shack. The visual broke her illusion, but not her pleasure. She came harder than ever before, so hard that she was sure she would feel it later. But at that moment she didn’t care. All she cared about right then was helping Danse get off. A few more quick jerks of her hips had him grunting and swearing beneath her, the throb dying down slowly. She waited until she could no longer feel it to pull herself off him, rolling onto the old bed beside him, pressed up as tightly to him as she could without crawling under his skin.

“Whoa,” Danse said with a laugh. Nora tipped her head up to him to find him staring straight ahead, his face flushed with the effects of orgasm. “That was… new.”

“Was it?” Nora found it hard, but not impossible, to lift her head enough to slide it onto his bare shoulder. She sighed softly as she felt an arm sliding under her shoulders, holding her close.

“It was,” Danse agreed, turning his head so his scruffy cheek rubbed against her sweaty forehead. “I suppose you did teach me something new, Knight.”

“And what might that be, Paladin?” Her voice was hardly more than a sleepy mumble now. She could feel his smile before he kissed her forehead where his cheek had rubbed.

“There’s a side to you I never knew. And honestly, I wouldn’t mind seeing that change of pace again sometime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
